Lin Xintong
Lin Xintong is a young descendant from the Lin Family. She and her master Su Jie had first met Yi Yun when they came to the Cloud Wilderness in the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom to investigate the Purple Clouds’ Birth. She has naturally terminate Yin Meridians and she can't live beyond 500 years. Also her cultivation can't progress beyond a certain point. Appearance She has a slim figure and looks seventeen. Her eyebrows were curved above a pair of slender eyes. A pair of pupils as clear as spring water resided within those eyes. They were extremely clear.She wore a set of linen clothes. Under the rough sleeves, an arm as white as a lotus root could be seen. She had delicate fair skin, with thin blood vessels running through. Generally speaking, such white skin with redness was very beautiful. This was also a symbol of health. However, this girl’s skin though white gave off a feeling of frailty. Personality She is usually distant and cold towards others which stems from her difficult childhood being shunned by her clan due to her Yin Meridians. She is friendly but doesn't smile or laugh often. She is often compared to a fairy by other characters, including Yi Yun. This is due to her otherworldly bearing that stems from her quiet, calm nature. But underneath Xintong's cold exterior is a woman of strong determination and stubbornness, striving to heal herself of her Yin meridians so she can defy her destiny of dying young and reaching the pinnacle of her martial path. She is extremely loyal to Yi Yun, willing to follow him into the most precarious situations without any objections or regrets. She also has a cute and interesting side to her as Yi Yun describes due to purity and innocence, easily getting embarrassed when making close contact with him. Background She was born with Yin Meridians in the ancient Lin family clan , which enjoyed an old heritage. With the support of the Lin family, she could consume fire elemental desolate beast relics. With the fire elemental relics’ fiery force, she was able to combat the chilling cold within her body.Being born from a clan with a long heritage, the young girl never needed to worry about her meals and she had seen all sorts of treasures. But over the years of wandering the wilderness, her experience taught her the hardships of the world. She knew how commoners struggled in this world. This made her empathetic. Indeed, although she had Yin Meridians, she was much more blessed than the commoners by thousands of times. Lin Xintong’s master was the fat elder. He had tried to connect up Lin Xintong’s broken meridians using ancient methods left by Desolate Heaven Masters, but none of them were successful. Those ancient methods were arcane and obscure. Be it the ingredients or the refinement techniques, they were too confusing for the old fat man, resulting in abysmal results. The fat elder cared for his disciple and he had tried all sorts of methods while wandering the vast wilderness, but to no avail. For a particular reason, she was indeed the pursuit of many sons of the big families in an ancient clan. If not for her master taking her in as a disciple, she would have already been betrothed.After all, although Lin Xintong had excellent talent, her power was limited because of her Yin Meridians, so her life span was just a few hundred years only. Lin Xintong was ignored in the family when she was young, she was even mocked.However, there were two people who showed additional love to Lin Xintong. One was the Lin Family’s Matriarch, and the other was Su Jie. Lin Xintong’s relationship with the two of them was the deepest. If the Matriarch was willing to persuade Lin Xintong, then the result would definitely be different. Cultivation Cultivation There were rumors that mentioned how Lin Xintong had finished mastering a powerful cultivation level a thousand years ago, completing her ninth reincarnation. She experienced a complete transformation, and with her flawless body and birth as a sacred Dao fetus, she had far exceeded the comprehension of many. Dao Seed Realm * Early (Chapters 121-520) * Middle (Chapters 520-???) Yuan Opening Realm * Early (669-???) Divine Lord Realm * Ordinary (1544-***) * Single-Sealed (***-***) possible The strongest Godly Monarch * (1710) Techniques Techniques * Fairy Maiden Heart Sutra * Dragon Rib Tiger Bone Fist * Nine Mysterious Swords of Heaven * Great Empress Heart Sutra (Yin Half) * Grand Reincarnation Technique''' '''(Life Concept) Body Type * Pure Yin Body Equipment Artifacts * Great Empress Laws Hairpin * Weapons * Swords * Frost Water Trivia Lin Xintong is the most talented junior in her generation of the Lin Family despite have naturally terminate Yin Meridians Lin xintong perde a virgindade com o MC(yi yun) no capitulo 770 Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Lunar Divine Empire